Redead
by RandomCrazyChicken
Summary: Is the only way out, in?
1. Prologue

Chapter 1-

The golden city of Dynatia, the world's greatest paradise is a shining spectacle in the region of Idan. It floats high above the ground, its spires sending shadows across the land below, its blades ever-rotating. Its residents thought their lives perfect, untouchable by the dark virus that infected the world, a creeping disease that stretched through the rest of the world, turning its victims into demonic forms of their former selves. This virus erased all existing regions. The great lands of Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova, were reduced to wastelands filled with blundering, flesh seeking beasts who had lost all ability to reason. This virus stayed far below Dynatia, keeping the people safe and happy. The world was in perfect peace…

For most people, that is.

Daichi, a boy of 16, is a resident in this utopia. He's a normal boy, average grades, height, weight, even his face doesn't stick out in a crowd. His friends are average, his parents normal in the respected upper class society of Dynatia, and his life is no more extraordinary than anyone else's.

That is until a strange rash begins to appear on his right arm, close to the shoulder. Daichi looks on it as nothing more than a problematic sickness caught from one of his careless classmates. Still, he keeps it hidden, showing no one in the fear that he might be ridiculed. Only his trusted Pidgey, knows of the rash. Pidgey knows it's bad but even his Pokemon instincts cannot foretell the darkness that slowly slides over the edge of Daichi's skin.

It is here, in the last sanctity of the world that the story begins…

_-"Only in darkness does light shine the brightest."-_

"What the hell are you talking about Kichi?" Daichi said, cracking a smile over at his friend.

"All I'm saying is why isn't everyone as lucky as you? I mean, your parents bought you a Pidgey without asking if you wanted it or not. I've been begging my parents for six months and I got nothing." Kichi replied shaking his head.

Daichi shrugged, moving his black as coal eyes to the ground, not quite sure how to respond to that. He was forced to look at the ground. "Yeah but you got a car." He argued.

"Only because my dad works at the Auto Plant." Kichi laughed. "It's not the same. I want a Pokemon."

"Well, maybe if Pidgey grows up and has eggs with a lady Pidgey." Daichi said, smiling as Kichi laughed.

"Pidgey!" Pidgey chirped protestant.

"Yeah, yeah." Daichi said, looking over at the small bird who hopped along after him. "I know Pidgey."

Kichi stopped. "Here we are, right?" Kichi looked over at Daichi.

"Oh…" Daichi had almost forgotten this was his stop. "Yeah, sorry." He looked back at Pidgey who had fell behind. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Kichi nodded. "See you." He shifted his gaze to Pidgey. "See you too Pidgey."

"Pidgey!" Pidgey replied, with a wide smile.

Daichi opened the gate that separated his house from the narrow street and strode quickly to the front door, Pidgey in pursuit. He pushed open the door and looked around. "Guess they're not home yet." He said, swinging his backpack onto the floor. He coughed, rubbing his arm. "Has that thing still not gone away?" He snapped, pulling up the sleeve of his shirt. As he did the gray patch was revealed.

"Pidgey!" Pidgey shouted, his solitary word full of worry.

It appeared as though a salamander with gray, rough skin had melted into his body. It was mostly rough but had a few smooth places making look like a map.

Daichi rubbed it, wincing as a sharp pain hit him. "Damn, it looks like it's getting worse." Daichi said, pulling the sleeve back down. "Oh well, it's not that bad anyway." He said, leaving the hallway and entering his bedroom. On his bed was a note with messy writing on it. He picked it up and quickly scanned it. He tossed it aside after gathering that his father would be working late and that his mother had left to go grocery shopping. He stopped as he passed by the T.V. and punched the Power button. After a moment the screen flared into life, revealing a young lady sitting in front of the desk. The words read: "Zombies? Among us?" Daichi blinked, hitting the Volume up button until his finger was sore.

"Yes, the word of a contagious string of Psorian 121, the deadly virus that tore apart the rest of the world is being spread." The woman said, staring through the screen with a fierce look like she was speaking to someone directly. "The virus is treatable if it is caught in the early stages, which are as follows: A dry, sore throat, Diarrhea, vomiting, and in most cases a dry gray patch that is very distinct on the arm."

"Pidgey!" Pidgey screeched suddenly, almost causing Daichi to leap off the bed.

He looked around at Pidgey. "Oh no." He said, pulling up his shirt sleeve again and staring at the patch. "This is…"

"Pidgey!" Pidgey cawed again, looking at him with a worried glare in his eyes.

"Well." He looked back at the T.V. which had moved topics to something more unoriginal like Tornados or something. "At least it's treatable right?"

"Pidg." Pidgey nodded.

"In the early stages." He said, looking back at Pidgey. "Which means as soon as possible." He was afraid to touch it now, afraid it would mess something up if he did. "Which means now." He nodded and got off the bed.

Pidgey hopped off too, following him.

He walked into the kitchen, reaching out with his shaky hand and grabbing the telephone off the receiver. He pucnched in the number, straining to hold back a cough out of fear. He put it up to his ear, cupping the phone. The phone dialed for a minute, and he closed his eyes tight, hoping for his mother's voice.

Finally his mother came through on the other side. "Hello?" She said.

"Mom! The news, the zombies…." He trailed off.

"What?" She said but her voice carried no hint of surprise.

"The news was talking about a new outbreak of the zombie thing and the gray patch?" He said frantically, pushing the phone against his ear, harder and harder. "I have it." He said, almost choking on the last words.

The phone was silent.

"Hello?" He called into it. He looked at it and then put it back to his ear. "Hello?" He stopped as the phone line went dead. "Damnit." He said, tossing it down.

Suddenly a knock at the door stopped him.

He walked to it, hoping it would be his mother but as he opened the door he knew he needed to cry out. He scrambled back as something hit him in the head. He hit the floor, his mind going black slowly.

"Grab the bird too, it's probably fucked up."

"Birds…" Daichi said as he fell unconscious. "Pidgey's a bird."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2-

"Unh…" Daichi grunted, his eyes opening slowly. "Where am I?" He said, his vision blurring as it adjusted to the light. He looked around, flailing his head around. "Where am I?" He shouted, jerking to an upright position. He looked back, noticing that he couldn't go any further. His hands were entangled in a thick metal chain that was bound to a bar behind him. He cursed and looked up, the room shook. "What the…?" And then he realized where he was. He was in a van of some kind.

"Hey look!" The voice startled Daichi, causing him to slam his wrists against the bar they were bound to. "The scum's awake!"

Daichi watched as a huge, bulky man pushed into the room, followed by two more. He rubbed his wrist, wincing at the pain.

"Yeah." said the second man. "The scum's awake. How ya doin'?" The man gave a hardy laugh as if he had made a joke that was insanely funny.

Daichi just stared at them. "Wait…" He said. "Where's Pidgey? Pidgey!" He jerked at the chains, looking around the room. "Where's Pidgey?" He growled, looking at the first man that had entered the room.

"I think he means the little bird thing." The third man said, nodding at the first one. "Ya know."

"Yeah, that little fucker bit me." The first one said, frowning at Daichi. "That your bird?"

Daichi jerked against his restraints again, ignoring the man. "Let me out of here! What the hell do you think you're doing anyway?"

The second man laughed again. "We're just following orders son, the up tops got us deporting your ass immediately." He said, his voice turning serious. "Seriously… Zombies, in downtown, how ironic."

Daichi frowned. As far as he could tell there wasn't any irony in that sentence but even more than that he just realized that the zombie the man was referring to was him. _So I was right… Dammit I hate being right. _He thought, lowering his head. He looked back up at the men who were staring at him. "What now?"

"Well…" He looked back at the other men. "I'm not sure how our classified documents policy is for zombies but we can't tell you. All I can say is that we're deporting you as soon as the up tops give us a go."

"Deporting me?" Daichi looked at them confused. Where was there to deport him to? As far as he knew there was only Dynatia.

"The main land." The man said, nonchalantly.

Daichi was about to scream out something like: "What? You can't send me out there with all those cannibals!" But he felt the van lurch forward and then halt and he just looked around.

"I guess we're here." The third man said, leaving the cabin.

The other two men nodded and walked toward Daichi, one with a key in his hand.

Daichi tensed, his mind telling him to break away and run for it but he pushed this thought out of his head, knowing that it was useless to try to fight against these two men who were two if not three times his size. He just sat there as they unlocked the lock holding him to the bar and led him to a large metal door that looked like a door they would put on a cell at an insane asylum. It was opened and instead of leading him out of the door they shoved him through, causing him to fall about two feet and land on the hard concrete ground without any protection. He felt a sickening crack as his nose hit, then the wet feel as blood began to pour through.

"Hm." One of the men seemed to chuckle, like a deranged serial killer.

Daichi spat, and saw that it had a little pink in it. "Shit." He said angrily, as the men pulled him up to full height. "This is bullshit…"

The men ignored him and pushed him forward with ease, through the small parking lot that the van was parked in and through a set of double doors that read: "Psychiatric Ward."

So it was an insane asylum. Daichi nodded to himself as he was pushed down the hallway like a ragdoll, his feet dragging behind him. He looked around at each of the rooms which were empty.

All of them.

He looked from one to the other, each time he saw nothing, just an empty room with a single, empty bed. The sight was like something from a horror movie. The place was empty. They pulled him around a corner and stopped in front of a large metal door.  
>This one read: Dr. Tyrone, PhD. He was pushed through and into a small room with two arm chairs, one of which was occupied by a short man with almost no hair and a pair of glasses three times as big as his eyes.<p>

The men looked at the man, who was presumably Dr. Tyrone, and he nodded. Then they threw him down in the chair and backed out of the door. Then the Doctor looked over at Daichi who said nothing.

"Hello… Mr. Ishii." Dr. Tyrone spoke quietly and slowly as if Daichi was a bumbling child, unable to comprehend. "You know why I have ordered you here today, correct?" He asked, pulling down his glasses to reveal his eyes.

"Yeah… I guess the guys in the truck told me the whole fucking story. You're deporting me?"

Tyrone sat back in his chair, a little caught off guard by Daichi's response. "Yes well, I will have them executed at once for divulging of confidential information. I had expected you to figure out yourself but since they had to spell it out for you I-"

"Because I've got the zombie thing, right? Is that it?" Daichi spat, narrowing his eyes in an attempt to look angrier. "You're just gonna fucking deport me?"

"Mr. Ishii, I assure you this is the only option, you must consider we have a city of a good twenty thousand people here, we can't throw that away because of you. We're doing what is necessary to ensure public safety." Tyrone said, nodding as he spoke. "Please try to understand."

Daichi sat quietly for a moment. "Where's Pidgey then? Where's my Pidgey?" He asked, leaning forward. "Tell me where Pidgey is?"

"Calm down. Pidgey has been safely handled and will be returned to you upon arrival." Tyrone said, smiling. "We just need to do some medical tests before we can send you off and then you're free to go."

"What kind of medical tests?" Daichi asked.

"You know the standard blood tests and such."

"If you think I'm letting you get anywhere near my bosy with a needle then you better-" Daichi was cut off as he was overcome with a wash of drowsiness.

"Drowzee." He heard Tyrone say as he bagan to slip under. "It's fine, he's already almost under, return."

"Dammit… Not again…" He cursed, as he felt farther and farther away from his own mind. "Man, my nose is still bleeding… That's so weird."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3-

The next sound that hit Daichi was a sound that made him think the very fabric of time was being ripped open. He opened his eyes so fast that the intense light almost blinded him. "Dammit!" He yelled, stumbling back. He opened them again, squinting at the source of the bright light.

On the opposite side of the cabin that he sat in raged a massive fire that licked the air, sending up wisps of smoke and flame. Around it laid several charred bodies.

Daichi opened his squinted eyes. He could just make two of them; they looked exactly like the men that had pulled him through the crazy house. The other three looked strangely misshapen. He looked around, and noticed that there was a door on the other side that stood wide open, flapping as if some breeze flew through the corridor. He pushed himself against the wall, heaving himself up onto two feet with great effort. He sighed, dashing at the wide open door as fast as he could. After making it into the hallway he realized why the door had flapped seemingly by itself.

One side of the wall had been obliterated by something, leaving a massive hole. He ran over to it and stopped just short of running off the edge and into thin air.

Then Daichi realized what he was in wasn't a building but an airplane of some sort. The hole led out into nothingness, allowing whatever fell out to plummet to the ground far below. He smiled, almost laughing at his close call. He turned, facing the other side of the hallway. He ran down the corridor, peering through doors as he did, seeing most of them were storage compartments or empty cells. He stopped as he came to a fork. He looked down each way, and seeing neither more desirable than the other one he just dashed down the left, running recklessly into whatever stood opposite.

"Pidgey!" Pidgey's voice rang through the empty corridor, causing Daichi to freeze. "Pidgey!" The voice yelled again.

Daichi stared down the hallway and then looked back the way that he had come. He couldn't teel where it was coming from. Cursing under his breath, he turned and ran down the hallway.

"Hold it!" Daichi was halted by a male voice. He stopped and spun around.

Behind him stood three men, clothed in a weird blue outfit that looked almost like the one the three men who had abducted him had been wearing. He ignored them and ran on, pulling against the ropes that bound him.

"Damn Aleithians." Daichi heard one of them say before he shot off.

"What's an Alethian?" He wondered aloud. He looked behind him, watching his pursuers stumble over each other as they sped toward him. He slid as he came to another fork, begging for another shout from Pidgey, but receiving none and seeing that the men were closely approaching he ran right this time.

"Pidgey!" The bird called from somewhere deep in the hallway.

He pressed on, despite having no strength in his legs. _If nothing else maybe Pidgey can get us out of here before this place decides to blow up._ He thought, stopping for another chance to listen. He looked back at the men who were gaining ground on him fast. He shot off down a side hallway, his legs screaming for him to stop.

"Ckckckckck!" A sound like gunfire floated down the hallway.

"No…" He said, his mind wandering off to Pidgey." He stared down at the ground as he ran, his legs finding new strength to go on.

"I wonder how he'll react…" The man in the striped suit said, slowly stroking his Glameow with a strange eeriness.

From a side door a man entered. He wore a small green hat that made the rest of his outfit stick out. His suit, exactly like the man in the striped suit's but a dark green, carried multiple symbols, and badges that gleamed in the dull light. His pants were the same color as his shirt, leading down to his dark black shoes. "Sir?"

"Not yet." The man said. "If there's going to be a pile of dead bodies, it's not gonna be of my men. You understand. Now you go tell Zach that if I hear any more orders that aren't from me go out, I'll have his throat." The man in the striped suit turned to him. "The boy… What is he doing on the ship anyway."

"Um… We haven't quite figured that out yet." The man in the green suit said, bowing his head.

"Well hurry up." The man in the striped suit turned back to face a row of computer monitors.

"Pidgey!" Daichi screamed. He stood staring down a large metal door that blocked his way. Behind him the men ran on at him, narrowing the gap. He slammed his body against the door, and feeling it budge a little, hit it again, gritting his teeth.

Finally with a loud creak, the door swung open slamming against the wall on the other side.

"Shit!" Daichi shouted, landing almost face first as he burst through the door. He hit the floor, rolling a little before halting in front of a row of cages. After gathering the strength to stand up he struggled to walk over to the cages.

The creatures inside began to scream and screech, sending feathers and dust everywhere.

Daichi peered into each cage, taking notes on each of the Pokemon. "Doduo… Starly…" Finally he stopped at a cage which held a little brown ball of feathers. "Pidgey!" He shouted.

Pidgey perked up immediately, swinging around to face him. "Pidgey!" Pidgey cried happily, pecking through the cage bars.

"Woah… Woah buddy, save those for the ropes when I get you out." He said, kicking the cage as hard as he could.

"Pidgey!" Pidgey screamed in surprise as he was flung into the air and onto the ground a few yards away. He flew out as it landed, the cages weak hinges busting under the pressure. "Pidgey…" Pidgey said.

"Sorry but I had to get you out of there." Daichi said, smiling.

"Hey!" Daichi swung around to face the three men who had just found there way into the door. "What do you think you're doing?" The men each held a long barreled shotgun, with the end pointed at him. "Get back in your cell!"

Daichi stood, frozen to the spot, genuinely unsure of what to do. "I…"

"Pidgey!" Pidgey leapt up from behind Daichi, his wings flapping quickly, gathering up a wind that Daichi felt for just a moment before it shot forward, slamming the men into the wall behind.

"Ugh…" One of them said, moving a little.

"Quick, peck the ropes so we can get out of here." Daichi said, turning around so that Pidgey could peck the ropes.

"Pidgey!" Pidgey called, obliging,. He stuck out his beak, rapidly pecking at the space between Daichi's hands. He continued until the ropes couldn't take it and gave, falling to the ground. "Pidgey, Pidge!" Pidgey cawed as Daichi nodded.

"Thanks. Now, come on." Daichi bent down, and picked up Pidgey and ran out the door that had come. He darted down the hallway, back the way he had came, and around another corner. "Um… I think we're lost." He said, without slowing down. "I-" As he swung yet another corner, he was silenced by a tall, green skinned man holding an ax over his shoulder.

"Dynatarian." He said, his voice rough, like sandpaper against sandpaper.

"Ahh!" Daichi shouted, falling backwards.

The man looked at him, eyeing him suspiciously. "Dynatarian?" This time it sounded more like a question.

"Uh…" Daichi looked over at Pidgey who seemed to be debating whether or not he should let off another Gust attack. "Yes?"

"Aghhh!" The man was sent into a rage, as if the word yes had been a bomb. He swung the axe, bringing it down on the floor between Daichi's legs, gouging a hole in the floor. He ignored his misfire and continued, swinging this time for his head.

Pidgey squeaked, firing another Gust attack that sent the man backwards and into the wall. The wall slumped under the man's weight.

Daichi was beginning to think this man wasn't a man at all as he tore of down the corridor directly left of the wall. He ran as fast as he could, not looking back to see if that beast was behind him. He frowned, thinking as he ran, he pulled up his shirt sleeve and stared at the rash beneath. The color had faded into a deep green… The man who had attacked him had been the same color…


End file.
